Link Joker
"Link Joker" (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion, and the avatar of Void, the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. The units in this clan (barring the Deletors and the Messiahs) feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. Starting in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, Link Joker focuses on deleting the opponent's vanguard as well. In Cardfight Vanguard G, the clan focuses on also locking their own units like the Яeverse units in order to gain power or to lock the opponent's units. They also gain skills to unlock either player's units to gain bonuses. Starting from SS Start Deck 01: Ending of the Locked World, Link Joker also focuses around the new fan keyword, Constrict, which activates when a unit is locked. And starting form RЯ Trial Deck 01: Redemption Яevolution , Link Joker has a second new fan keyword, Яevolution , which focuses on having multiple units locked on the field. Backgrounds Link Joker in Modern Times "Link Joker", the invaders of the planet Cray, lost the war and failed to fulfill their objectives. Their directions have been divided into three. The "Star-vaders" managed to escape from the planet despite their heavy casualties. They were not utterly eliminated, and some of their commanders remained unscathed. Hiding somewhere in the universe, the Star-vaders are probably preparing for another invasion. For the "Deletors", who are bizzare beings lurking on the wandering star " ", their number had been significantly reduced, but they are still wandering in the universe while preying on other lifeforms. The Link Jokers left on the planet Cray would have faced their inevitable destruction. However, under the Messiah's will of "Harmony and Regeneration", now, they would take actions as new lifeforms--- ---- The Factions of Link Joker, and their whereabouts "Star-vaders", the forerunners who have destroyed many planets; "Deletors", the wanderers who trample on the milky way---"Link Joker" have released many of its factions into different dimensions, but due to their defeat in "Invasion Great War" and the dissolution of "Messiah Scramble", a great incident that takes place in a planet of another dimension that bears striking resemblance to Cray, the distribution of factions has been changed a lot. A section of "Star-vaders" managed to escape from Cray, but they failed to return to the main force, and they are hiding somewhere in the universe. "Brandt", the base of the "Deletors" which left the collision orbit without directly hitting Cray, are still wandering in the universe despite the heavy losses of fighting force. Nonetheless, the soldiers of "Link Joker" who were destroyed in the great wars exist in the most special situation. Their bodies melted into the soil of Cray after their destruction, but the substance could not be assimilated as parts of the planet because their bodies are composed of matter and energy that do not exist on Cray. Afterwards, they were reborn as new life forms that take root on Cray, by the power of "Messiah" awakened from its slumber. The birth of new lives affect the environment of Cray, for instance, spirits that produce the vital energy of "Link Joker" were born. Keywords Constrict- activates when a unit is locked Яevolution- activates when having an specific number of locked cards Re-Awaken- activates when a card is unlocked Fan sets containing Link Joker cards Start Decks Booster Sets Booster Set Origins Fighter's Collections Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Shared Races *Alien *Human *Messiah Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blasters *Chaos *Deletors *Grei *Infinite *Messiah *Яevolutionry SecretWyvern] *Star-vaders *World End Kaiko Rimen] * Gyze List of Link Joker canon cards *Please visit Link Joker page on the canon Wikia. List of Link Joker fan cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Star Gate Category:Link Joker